Beginning (Anime)
Did you mean Beginning (Manga), chapter 1 of the manga? ---- is the first episode of the Gakkou Gurashi! anime which was produced by Lerche. Synopsis Yuki Takeya loves her school, Megurigaoka High School, because she loved the funny looking machines in the science lab, the beautiful instruments and scary portraits in the music room, and the broadcast room with the school as its stage. Best of all, she loved her friends and their dog, members of School Living Club! Major Events These events occurred within this episode: *introductions (in order of appearance): **Yuki Takeya **Taromaru **Kurumi Ebisuzawa **Miki Naoki **Yuuri Wakasa (nicknamed "Rii-san") **Megumi Sakura (called "Megu-nee") *appearances (in order of appearance): **the other teacher **Zombies *the normal school life that Yuki lives is inclusive to herself Summary Inside a classroom, Yuki Takeya was asleep until Taromaru woke her up . While telling him that he'll wake everyone else up on the fuss he created, she realized that everyone else was already awake and that she was running late! She gets dressed up and leaves the Bedroom (previously the Resource Room). Running in the hallways, Yuki explains that she have been loving school lately. While her favorite part is... School Living Club! Arriving at the School Living Club room, Yuki opens the door and greets everyone inside. Kurumi Ebisuzawa, Miki Naoki, and Yuuri Wakasa returns a warm welcome for her and the four eat breakfast. Yuki heads off for her classes while Miki notices that Taromaru was missing. Yuki, running in the hallways once more, explains, "Lately, I just love going to school!"around 6:40 Where, "The physics room has these weird devices."around 6:47 While, "The music room has beautiful instruments and intimidating portraits."around 6:50 On the other hand, "In the communication room, all the school's your stage! We got everything. We're like our own country!"around 6:54 This all being a place, so unique, you can't find it anywhere else! Yuki, still running in the hallways, gets stopped and scolded by Megumi Sakura. Yuki apologizes but tells her that she didn't stand out too much and runs off. Inside classroom 3-A, Yuki makes it just on time but not early enough to clean up the classroom. Some of Yuki's other classmates discuss with her about the fact she lives within the school, yet barely makes it on time to class. Yuki explains that arriving to class at the last second is thrilling. Just so, someone calls out that the whiteboard wasn't cleaned up. From this, Yuki claims that she'll try harder next time! Class starts and Yuki quickly falls fast asleep (there goes Yuki perks). The teacher, Kamiyama-sensei, walks over to her and wakes her up then walks off. Miki pulls the door open, shouting for Yuki. Yuki whispers to Miki that their in the middle of class. She apologizes and closes the door. Yuki asks the teacher if she could go to the nurse as she claimed that she didn't feel so well. The teacher replies, "Yes."around 9:11 Yuki happily thanks the teacher and gets up to leave (so much for that excuse). Closing the door behind her, Miki was waiting. Miki and Yuki are now walking in the hallways. While walking, Miki explains that Taromaru was missing. So the two start a small search party. Miki opens a classroom door and shouts for Taromaru . Yuki reminds her that classes are still in session. Miki closes the classroom door and reports to Yuki that she's been calling out for Taromaru but he never appeared. Yuki explains that it could be that he was scared of her. Miki looks down, wondering if she was scary. Yuki tries to cover that up by saying it was her aura (being a feminine one, while Yuki had a lazy one). Continuing down the hallway they hear Taromaru, while so, you hear a draft of wind going by. As the two turn around and run off, you see that a window was shattered . Down the stairs, the two finds Taromaru! Yuki scolds Taromaru for scaring Miki. He runs off and Yuki starts the pursuit (there goes Yuki's lazy aura) . Miki tries to stop Yuki as pursuing him won't work effectively. Yuki counters that by noting the dead end, a barricade of desks. As expected Taromaru hits the dead end but opens the door to Home economics, another classroom. Opening the door to see that Taromaru was causing a big mess, Yuki closes the door and explains that they're in big trouble . Miki opens the door and explains that they're from the School Living Club, here to fetch their dog. Right as Miki walks right in, Taromaru walks out using the other door. Yuki shouts for Miki and the two continue their pursuit. Up the stairs to the roof door, Taromaru get stuck, trying to open the door. Just when the two got to him, Kurumi opens the roof door, letting Taromaru escape. On the roof, Taromaru runs into Yuuri, who scolded the others (including Taromaru) for stepping on top of the garden . Yuuri then points to Yuki to recite the School Life Club charter, but fails half way. Kurumi and Miki picks up from Yuki and Yuuri congratulates them. Yuki gives Yuuri a hug and apologizes. Yuuri tells them that they've been interrupting the horticulture club members. Yuki waves to the members and apologies to them as well; Kurumi and Miki follows up as well. Miki looks over and spots Taromaru by the roof door. Yuki and Miki departs to pursuit Taromaru once more. The camera angle changes and those supposed members of the horticulture club disappear. Kurumi walks up and leans against the railing and looks out. In the hallways, Taromaru runs into the Physics Room, the Music Room, and the Broadcasting Room. At the end of the day, Taromaru was caught and Yuki (and the others) were enjoying some hardtacks, as Yuki claims, "It tastes like... survival."around 16:41 Yuuri was surprised that Taromaru has the ability to open doors, meaning that he must be leashed at all times . Megumi walks in saying that leashed dogs will become a topic during staff meetings. Kurumi, interrupting Megumi, says that at least no one was injured. Yuuri moves on saying that he must have wanted to go for a walk. Reminding them of who was supposed to do that, Yuki. Megumi tells Yuki that she'll cover up her tracks but to continue with her homework. Yuki thanks her but couldn't find her backpack. Remembering that she left it inside classroom 3-A, she runs off to go fetch it. The three discuss and Miki looks up, to only see Yuki staring back at them . From that, Yuki tells the group, "It's just... I love you all!"around 18:27 This puzzles the group as Kurumi wonders, "Where'd did that come from?"around 18:32 Yuki explains that she almost went home and forgot about the club. She then walks off to classroom 3-A. Miki worries about Yuki and tells them that she'll go to catch up with her. Yuki returns to classroom 3-A, finding her backpack, her classmates ask if she was feeling better (recall that she asked to go see the nurse). Since Yuki seemed confused, the others thought she was playing hooky (skip classes). Yuki declines any of that and explains that Taromaru had ran off. One of her classmates wondered who "Taromaru" was and had thought that it was a boy. Yuki corrects her by saying that "he" was a "girl" whom wore a necklace like her's. Yuki explains more but confuses her classmates until stating that Taromaru was a dog that the School Living Club took care of. Yuki continues their discussion; Miki walks in, spotting her, Miki calls out to her and Yuki replies. Looking beyond Yuki , you see that the windows were shattered, desks were flipped over, and Yuki's classmates were deceased. Yuki continues talking to her classmates; looking beyond Yuki, you see who Yuki was actually talking to, a choker (an accessory one of Yuki's classmates were wearing). Miki looks around seeing more shattered glass and flipped desks. Yuki ended their conversation and the two walk off. In the hallways, Yuki and Miki are returning to the club room. The camera pans to multiple locations, revealing that zombies, former students, are roaming the school grounds. This explains the barricade that Taromaru encountered during his pursuit. While the two return, Yuki feels a breeze and decides to close the window. Miki hesitates but Yuki closes it anyways. Despite that all of the windows were shattered, Yuki was complete (yet, a breeze went by), since she had closed it. Characters Introduced }} }} }} }} }} }} Yuki-AnimeIntro.jpg|Yuki Takeya|link=Yuki Takeya Kurumi-AnimeIntro.jpg|Kurumi Ebisuzawa|link=Kurumi Ebisuzawa Miki-AnimeIntro.jpg|Miki Naoki|link=Miki Naoki Yuuri-AnimeIntro.jpg|Yuuri Wakasa|link=Yuuri Wakasa Megumi-AnimeIntro.jpg|Megumi Sakura|link=Megumi Sakura Character Appearances }} }} }} Trivia * A pink notebook that Yuki was holding was titled "Campus life" * When Yuki asks her teacher if she could see the nurse, Yuki's head was blocking a message. ** After she gets up, a message on the board, in red chalk, is revealed. * While on the roof, two notable things are revealed. Navigation References Category:Episode Category:Anime Category:Media